1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a bottle indicating a date or time period.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Containers for planning or tracking a persons' use of medication or vitamins include elongated containers having separate compartments for each day of the week. These containers can be cumbersome to fill and require that different pills be allocated to different compartments correctly. These steps are a factor in non-compliance with doctor's orders or manufacture's suggested daily requirements.
Therefore, a need exists for a bottle indicating a date or time period.